Wonderful World of Love
by dreamhigh Felicia
Summary: Karin adalah ketua gang pinky, dan Kazune adalah ketua gang redliest. Kazune dan gang nya terhisap dan terlontar dari lubang dan menjadi dewa, sedangkan Karin dan gang nya menemukan pintu misterius dan mereka pun berubah menjadi dewa. Dalam kisah mereka bersaing untuk menjadi yang terbaik dan tanpa disadari timbul rasa cinta di antara mereka berdua, yaitu diantara Kazune dan Karin.
1. Chapter 1

author:"aku buat cerita baru nih ada yang mau liat"

Karin:"cerita yang satunya belum selesai buat baru"

author:"yang itu lagi kehabisan ide cerita yang ini dulu"

Kazune:"kamu tau kan sifat author kalo gak ada ide buat cerita yang lain"

author:"diem aja Lo, mending kita langsung ke cerita"

* * *

**Wonderful World of LOVE**

**Warning: gaje, salah ketik,ceritanya pendek, ide pas-pasan**

* * *

**Karin POV**

Aku adalah murid di sekolah sakura gaoka, sekolah paling elite di sana. Team ku penari adalah Kazusa, Himeka, dan Miyon. Aku adalah ketuanya, Himeka jadi wakil, Kazusa jadi Bendahara ,Miyon jadi Sekretaris. Aku juga ketua gang pinky yang terdiri dari Aku, Himeka, Kazusa, Miyon, dan Rika. Kami adalah anak-anak yang paling di takuti di sekolah, kecuali satu gang lagi yang namanya gang redliest yang di ketuai oleh Kazune, anggota Michi,Jin, dan Yuki. Gang itu selalu di banggakan karena tidak jahat. Gang aku memang bermusuhan dengan gang redliest. Tapi setiap kali di kasih kejahilan, mereka tidak membalas, malahan menasehati. Aku bingung sama mereka.

**Kazune POV**

Aku adalah Ketua gang redliest. Aku dan teman-temanku tengah ke hutan dan menemukan sebuah lubang dan lubang itu menghisap kami semua. Setelah kami terhisap ke lubang itu kami terlontar keluar dari lubang itu dan kami sepertinya ada yang berubah seperti kami baru bertransformasi. Setelah itu kami melihat lubang itu sepertinya lubang itu menghilang, dan tanpa kami sadari di bawah kaki kami ada sebuah simbol. Aku simbol matahari, Jin bentuk bulan, Michi bentuk air, dan Yuki berbentuk langit.

**Kazusa POV**

"Kakak ke mana ya, kok belum pulang" kata ku kepada sepupu ku Himeka. " mungkin main bareng temanya ya, tapi di pikir-pikir cowok yang matanya belang satu biru, satu ungu keren mata nya" kata Himeka. " Kalo aku suka yang matanya kayak kucing itu dia kan artis" kata ku. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengagetkan kami, "hayo ngomongin siapa" kata Miyon. "ehh, Miyon ngagetin aja, loh kok bisa masuk" kata kami bersama. " ya bisa lah kan kakak mu sudah pulang ya udah aku ikutan masuk, oh iya kamu ngomongin cowok yang gang redliest, kalo aku suka Yuki."

**Michi POV**

Aku pulang dengan perasaan aneh, aku terhisap dan terlontar dan dibawah kaki ku ada simbol air, apa ada yang berubah ya. Aku pulang ke rumah tepatnya di rumah kediaman keluarga kujyo. Setelah aku sampai aku di kejutkan oleh Himeka yang sedang membawa cokelat. "Himeka cokelat ini buat siapa" tanya ku. "ini cokelat untuk cowok yang ku sayangi, tapi ini belum selesai, Aku mau buat hiasannya" katanya. Aku hanya bingung dan aku bertanya lagi, "memang, cowok yang kamu sayangi itu siapa". "ada deh, yang penting dia gang redliest" Kata Himeka. aku langsung ke kamar, dan melempar tas ku ke sembarang arah. aku lompat ke kasur ku aku berbaring di sana, sambil memikir kan yang tadi terjadi.

**Jin POV**

aku pulang dengan penasaran, tapi, untung tadi di hutan gak ada siapa-siapa jadi, orang lain gak tau apa yang terjadi. cuma kami ber 4 yang tau hal ini, semoga di antara mereka yang tau, gak ada yang ngasih tau. aku berbaring ke kasur tanpa mengganti baju, pas aku berbaring ke kasur malah aku yang ke tiduran. Tiba- tiba ada yang membangun kan ku, "Jin bangun, kamu gak mandi sama makan malam ya, nanti aku abissin loh",kata Michi. " iya, iya nanti aku ke ruang makan", jawab ku dengan malas. aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, dan aku langsung ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. setelah mandi aku langsung ke ruang makan, di sana semua nya sudah ada di tempat duduk nya masing-masing. _Itadakimas _kata mereka. Michi kayak nya laper banget deh, dia ngambil nasi 2 piring, 10 lauk pauk, 1 mangkok sayuran. MIchi yang selesai duluan cuma 3 menit abiss semua rekor terbaru dari semua anggota gang redliest.

**Himeka POV**

Aku ke dapur untuk menyelesai kan cokelat ku. aku akan menaruh cokelat itu dalam tempat makan. aku beri hiasan cokelat bunga mawar, tulisan, dan bingkai dengan cokelat, sepertinya sangat bagus. setelah itu aku taruh di kulkas. "Himeka, ayo cepat tidur sekarang jam 21.00 nanti kamu kesiangan bangun loh", kata Kazusa. "iya" kata ku dengan senang. Aku tidur bareng Kazusa, karena kamar kubegitu besar, jadi satu kamar dua orang kecuali Kazune. Kazune tempat tidurnya sangat luas ( karena cuma di tempatin satu orang), dan juga rapi. Kazune paling tidak suka tempat berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

* * *

**Review**

Karin:"dari cici hana: Hai thor - aku malas untuk log in -_- ceritanya bagus thor (y) cuman... Aku mau ngadu - \/ thor, klo dapat jangan sering tukar pov ya, terus (jiahh byk XD) wordsnya panjangin kalao bisa sampe 1k deh - terus hehehe ceritaku sama-sama di review ya (*gubrakk) oh ya udh bye #tebar kissbye"

author:"nanti pas Chapter selanjut nya di tambahin kata kata nya deh sama gak ganti POV mulu, tetapi terima kasih ya atas Review nya. sekarang Kazune."

Kazune:"dari Yumi Azura: Kazune takut serangga karena Yumi juga takut sama serangga #khkhkh  
Oke Next"

author:" kyaa, Yumi gak suka serangga"

* * *

**Session Talk Show**

Karin:"saya menjadi detektif mengapa Kazune takut sama serangga, di sini ada dua eh enam orang yang akan menebak mengapa Kazune takut sama serangga, yang pertama silahkan Himeka"

Himeka:"mungkin pas lahir belum pernah liat serangga, jadi takut serangga"

Karin:"selanjutnya Kazusa"

Kazusa:"mungkin pas tidur di gangguin sama serangga"

Karin:"selanjutnya Rika"

Rika:"mungkin karena serangga itu kotor, jadi takut serangga"

Karin:"selanjutnya Michi"

Michi:"mungkin gak suka bunga kan biasanya bunga ada serangga nya"

Karin:"itu cuma di balik sama kayak pertanyaan nya, selanjutnya Jin"

Jin:"mungkin karena liat aku yang keren ini"*sok ganteng*

Karin:"itu namanya membanggakan diri, yang terakhir author"

author:"hmm, mungkin dia pernah di serang sama serangga"

Karin:"Masih dalam pencarian, OK chapter ini selesai"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OF THIS CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

author:"ada Review dari Readers. Karin sekarang yang baca"

Karin:"dari Yumi Azura: bagus next GANBATTE"

author:"kyaa terima kasih Yumi Azura, sekarang Himeka"

Himeka:"dari misami ray: Kyyaa Ceritanya Luar binasa(?) hebat nya.. kerenz bingitsz #alaykumat  
Aku tunggu ceritamu selanjutnya okeh :D  
Fighting and keep writing okeh :D  
Izin FavFoll"

author:"Kyaa terima kasih misami ray"

Kazusa:"sekarang kita ke cerita ya..ya author"

author:"baiklah kalo begitu, kita mulai cerita nya"

* * *

**Wonderful World of Love**

**Warning: gaje, gak jelas, sering nyangkut alur ceritanya, dll**

* * *

**Karin POV**

pagi yang indah, aku cepat-cepat siap-siap ke sekolah. setelah aku selesai siap-siap aku langsung berangkat. aku terbiasa masuk kelas pas bel sekolah berbunyi, biar gak usah nunggu lagi. pelajaran di mulai aku gak bawa buku tulis, aku males bawa buku tulis. Buku tulis itu memberatkan aku emang gak suka. pas istirahat aku dan gang ku ke tempat rahasia gang pinky, tiba-tiba ada pintu yang entah dari mana."Aku dari dulu mengenal sekolah ini kecuali pintu ini", kata ku. aku dan gang ku membuka pintu itu. tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang menyilau kan. Tiba-tiba ada yang datang dengan guru. "biasa nya gang pinky ada di sini" kata nya. "apa! aku memang tidak kelihatan" kata ku. "Karin, sepertinya tadi kita pakai baju sekolah kok kita pakai baju kayak pesta", kata Himeka. "tapi kok bisa ya gak kelihatan kita, aku jadi bingung", kata ku. "aapaa yang aku pegang ini!", kata ku. " itu sepertinya bentuknya hati" kata Kazusa. "kalian pun juga berpakaian aneh", kata ku. "dan apa yang kalian bawa itu" sambung ku. "aku pun juga tidak tahu apa ini", kata Rika. "Sekarang kita mau telat masuk kelas karena gak tau gimana cara kembali lagi" Kata Himeka.

1 detik aku terdiam

2 detik aku melihat cahaya

3 detik cahaya itu mulai mengubah kami

4 detik kami berubah seperti semula

"Ayo, cepat ke kelas" Kata Kazusa. "Iya" kata kami kepada Kazusa. Kami berlari ke kelas. ketika kami sampai di kelas kami langsung duduk

Karin:" author nya ngawur sebenernya gak kayak gitu"

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Ayo cepet ke kelas" kata Kazusa. "iya" kata kami ke Kazusa. pas kami lari ke kelas, Tiba-tiba ada guru kelas. "Karin, Kazusa, Himeka,Miyon, Rika! Kalian di hukum Karena gak masuk kelas tepat pada waktunya, kalian harus lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 3 kali" Kata guru. "emang gak ada yang lebih susah lagi ( baca: gampang) guru" kata ku. "kalian nih! ok kalo gitu, kalian lari 1 kali keliling lapangan cepet!" Kata Guru. 'bukannya di tambahin malah di kurangi' batin ku. Kami langsung ke lapangan untuk menjalani hukuman yang gampang ini. Setelah selesai Kami masuk ke kelas dan kami langsung duduk

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Kami belajar dengan tidak serius. untung tempat kami di paling belakang ya jadi gak ketahuan. Akhirnya selesai juga pelajaranya. aku langsung mengemasi barang-barang ku dan langsung pulang. sesampai di rumah, aku langsung buka kamar dan langsung mengobrak-abrik kamar ku. Akhir nya kamar ku berantakan. Aku males ngebersihin kamar ku. 'oh iya aku mau pergi ke rumah Rika aja' batin ku. aku langsung aja pergi tanpa pamit. Akhirnya sampai juga di depan Rumah Rika. ya rumah ku dan Rumah Rika berdekatan cuma berjalan kaki memakan waktu 5 menit. 'Tok..Tok..Tok' aku mengetuk pintu. Rika membuka pintu. "Karin ada apa ya" tanya Rika. "aku ingin berkunjung ke Rumah mu" kata ku. "Baiklah, ayo masuk sekalian Kazusa, Himeka, dan Miyon ada di dalam" kata Rika. aku langsung masuk ke dalam dan bertemu Kazusa, Himeka, dan Miyon. Rika menyiapkan jus jambu untuk minuman. terlintas di benak ku memang siapa yang Rika sukai. "Rika, memang siapa orang yang kamu sukai" Kata Miyon yang persis yang ada di benak ku. "aku suka... arg kok malah nanya gitu sih" kata Rika. "aku penasaran nih, siapa yang Rika suka ya" Kata ku. "ada deh" jawab Rika. "Nama nya siapa, emang dia gak punya nama" Kata Kazusa. " yang penting depan nya huruf K" kata Rika. "K ya, hmm yang nama nya K ada 5. Karin, Kazune, Kazusa, Kirika, Kirio" Kata Himeka. "memang siapa kasih tau dong" Kata Kazusa. aku melihat Jam ternyata sudah jam 6. "Aku pulang duluan ya" Kata ku. "baiklah" kata mereka.

**Kazune POV**

Kazusa dan Himeka kemana ya, kok belum pulang juga. tiba ada yang mengagetkan ku, "Hayo Kazune, lagi ngapain". "Niskitori, kamu tau gak mereka dimana" kata ku. "mereka siapa" kata Micchi. "itu loh si Kazusa dan Himeka" kata ku. " mereka ya, hmm aku gak tau" kata Micchi. "mereka dah kebiasaan pulang malem" lanjut Micchi. "mereka gak tau ya kalo pulang malem-malem itu gak bagus" kata ku. " Hey, Kazune kamu tau gak kenapa si Kazusa dan Himeka kenapa pulang lama" Kata Micchi. "enggak" kata ku. "Karena mereka ikut gang pinky, jadi mereka sering kumpul. terus kenapa kita enggak kumpul sampai malem" Kata Micchi. "heh, emang kamu gak mau belajar" kata ku". "aku mau belajar" kata Micchi. "ya bagus lah" kata ku. "Tapi pas itu" kata Micchi. "pas itu kapan" kata ku. "itu loh pas ada lubang misterius" Kata Micchi" "terus" kata ku. "aku dapet keberuntungan" Kata Micchi. "Keberuntungan apa" Kata ku. "aku pas keesokan hari nya yaitu sekarang, aku dapet cokelat dari Himeka" Kata Micchi. "terus" kata ku. "ya kamu di suruh makan malam" kata Micchi. "Cuma itu, kalo gitu gak usah pake Curhat segala" kata ku. "hehehe..." kata Micchi. Tiba-tiba Micchi menarik tangan ku dan berlari sambil menggengam tangan ku erat-erat. "hey, kamu mau bawa aku kemana" kata ku. "ke ruang makan" kata Micchi. "aku bisa jalan sendiri tau" kata ku. "aku pikir kamu kalo jalan harus di tuntun" Kata Micchi.' "kamu ini!" Kata ku. "ayo cepat aku udah laper banget nih" Kata Micchi. "kamu pikiran nya apa sih " kata ku. "makan, ayo nih aku laper banget lari napa". "terus kenapa kamu gak lari" Kata ku. Micchi malahan menarik tangan ku lagi dan berlari lagi. "kenapa kamu tarik lagi tangan ku" kata ku. "kita lari barengan, biar cepet sampai" Kata Michi. kami berdua akhirnya sampai juga dan kami makan. setelah kami makan, aku bertanya kepada Micchi. "kamu tau gak kenapa Himeka kasih kamu cokelat" kata ku. "aku tau, mungkin karena... apa ya" Kata Micchi. "bilang aja gak tau" kata ku."baiklah aku menyerah, kasih tau dong jawaban nya" kata Micchi. "aku juga gak tau" kata ku. "ini yang buat pertanyaan gak tau jawaban nya, gimana nih" kata Micchi. Tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu. ternyata itu adalah Kazusa dan Himeka. "Kazusa Himeka kamu kemana aja" kata ku. "Kakak ini kepo banget sih" Kata Kazusa. "ya udah kamu mandi sana, kalo makan masak dulu karena makanan nya di habisin Niskitori" kata ku. "kan Kazusa juga makan" Kata Micchi. "tapi gak sampai 10 mangkok" Kata ku. "Kazune mereka dah pergi tuh" Kata Micchi. "aku mau ke kamar duluan ya" Kata ku. "ya udah pergi aja aku juga mau ke kamar, maksud nya kamar mandi" kata Micchi. aku langsung pergi ke Kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OF THIS CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW  
.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

author:"Kita dapet review dari readers kalian yang baca ya"

all(-author):"enggak ah males, author aja yang baca"

author:"wah gini nih, tak gebukin juga nih"

all(-author):"iya..iya"*males*

author:"yang pertama dari Karin"

Karin:"dari mo: Keren aku tunggu kelanjutannya NYAA"

author:"terima kasih ya akan kami lanjutin sampai tamat cerita ini. sekarang Himeka"

Himeka:"dari Yumi Azura: serangga ? aku takut SEMUA jenis serangga! makanya kalo di kampung aku gak berani ke sawah atau pun kebun  
yo ganbatte buat chap. berikutnya"

author:"kyaaa, Yumi kok jadi kayak Kazune, tapi tidak apa-apa lah GANBATTE buat Yumi"

Karin:"capek nih ngomong mulu pas Review"

author:"gak apa-apa dong, sekarang ke cerita"

* * *

**Wonderful World of Love**

**Warning: gaje, salah ketik, alur kacau, dll**

* * *

**Kazusa POV**

"Himeka kakak ku kepo banget sih sampai aku pergi ke mana aja di tanyain" kata ku. "kalo aku malahan mau di tanyain kayak gitu" Kata Himeka. "setiap hari kalo aku pulang malem pasti tanya nya kayak gitu aku bukan anak kecil lagi" kata ku. "yang sabar ya Kazusa" kata Himeka. "aku mau langsung ke Kamar ya" lanjut Himeka. "iya" kata ku. aku langsung masuk kamar ku dan merebahkan tubuhku. aku pas merebah tubuh ku aku malah ke tiduran. aku bangun dari tempat tidur ku dan melihat jam. "Jam 7, kyaaa aku telat! eh sekarang kan hari libur" kata ku. #Brak(?) suara pintu di ancurin, eh di buka dengan keras. "Kazusa apa yang terjadi" kata Himeka. "Tidak apa-apa" kata ku. "untung tidak apa-apa ada gempa bumi karena teriakan kamu tau" kata Himeka. "memang ada gempa bumi" kata ku. "kamu gak tau ya tadi tanah bergoyang untung cepat selesai" kata Himeka. "beneran" kata ku. "ya enggak lah, suara kamu berisik amat sih kamu pake toak ya" kata Himeka. "enggak tuh kalo iya mana barang nya" kata ku. lama-lama bumi pecah nih dengar teriakan kamu dan lebih parah lagi semua benda luar angkasa sampai pluto pun ancur karena kamu" Kata Himeka. "emang suara ku itu berisik ya sampai pluto ancur" kata ku. "berisik banget" kata Himeka. "ayo cepat bangun dari tempat tidur mu Kazune ngajak kamu sama aku ke gunung tuh" lanjut Himeka. "beneran nih" kata ku. "Bohong, beneran lah! ayo cepetan bangun" kata Himeka.

author:"atau nya Himeka bisa marah kayak gitu"

Kazusa:"Himeka serem amat"*takut*

"iya..iya aku bangun nih" kata ku. "lama amat cepetan dong" kata Himeka. aku langsung bangun dari tempat tidur. aku menuju kamar mandi dan mandi. sesudah aku selesai, Himeka menarik tangan ku. "ayo cepat nanti kita di tinggal loh" kata Himeka.'tumben banget kakak ngajak pergi, biasanya dia banyak kerjaan tuh' batin ku. akhir nya sampai juga, dan seperti kuduga. semua nya ikut termaksud Jin, Rika, Miyon, Yuki, Karin juga ikut. di sana banyak orang termaksud touris dari mancaneraga. Tiba-tiba orang-orang menghilang dari hadapan kami. setelah mereka menghilang semua langit menjadi gelap gulita. Tiba-tiba ada orang bercahaya (itu peri atau bukan ya). "akhir nya kalian berkumpul" kata orang bercahaya itu. "perkenalkan nama ku Ami" kata orang bercahaya itu. "Hah Ami" kata ku.

Kazusa:"author sejak kapan Ami jadi orang bercahaya"

author:"sejak dapet ide cerita chapter ini :P"

"kalian pasti kaget karena kedatangan ku kesini" kata Ami. "Kalian dapat undian dan pemenang nya adalah gang pertama Pinky dan yang ke dua gang Redliest. jadi yang menentukan lomba pertama adalah Karin, yang kedua Jin, yang ketiga Himeka, yang keempat Yuki, Rika menang by (kayak istilah bahasa permainan catur yang arti nya menang tanpa lawan)". "Lawan Karin adalah Kazune, Lawan Jin adalah Kazusa, Lawan Himeka adalah Micchi, Lawan Miyon adalah Yuki (kok lawan nya sama orang pas ya)" Lanjut Ami. "kami akan berjuang mengalahkan gang Redliest, Hidup Gang Pinky"kata Karin. "Hidup" Kata kami. "gitu aja belagu" kata Jin. "emang siapa kamu, bos gue" kata Karin. "uwah ngajak berantem" kata Jin. "kalian berdua hentikan, kalian akan tinggal serumah dengan begitu akan gampang mengawasi kalian" kata Ami. "tapi tinggal di mana" kata ku. "di rumah kediaman Keluarga Kujyo" kata Ami. "di rumah aku" kata Kazune. "tentu saja of coruse" kata Ami. "sok gaya bahasa Inggris" kata ku."aku akan mengantar kalian dengan satu kedip mata kalian sampai di Kediaman keluarga Kujyo. "Tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang sangat terang. aku memejam kan mata ku. dan pada saat aku membuka mata aku berada di rumah. "Ini rumah Kazune ya, besar sekali" kata Yuki. "Kazune aku punya lomba bangun cepat" Kata Karin. "Jam berapa bangun, jam 03.00" Kata Kazune. "Jam 00.00" Jawab Karin dengan singkat. "Buset, gak salah nih" kata Kazune. "Biar Greget gitu loh" kata Karin. "ya udah paling kamu ketiduran" kata Kazune. "aku langsung tidur biar gak telat bangun" kata Karin. "aku juga karena sekarang atau nya jam 9 malem" kata Kazune. "Kata nya sekejap mata tapi kok berjam-jam" kata ku. "iya nih, aku mau tidur duluan ya" kata Himeka. "aku mau tidur duluan ya Rika dah ngantuk" kata ku. "Kazusa tunggu" kata Rika. "ada apa" tanya ku. "aku, Miyon, Yuki, Jin, Karin tidur di mana" tanya Rika. "baiklah aku tunjuk kan Kamar yang masih kosong" kata ku. aku naik ke lantai tiga bersama yang lain. aku menyalakan lampu. masih ada 5 kamar dan 3 kamar mandi. aku mulai memberi kunci kepada setiap orang. "Kunci apaan nih" kata Jin. "kunci kamar lah, masa kunci toilet" kata ku. aku turun ke lantai dua dan aku menuju kamar ku. aku membuka pintu kamar ku dan aku mulai merebah tubuh ku ke tempat tidur. aku mulai memejamkan mata ku dan aku berada di alam bawah sadar. aku tertidur.

**Kazune POV**

terdengar bunyi jam alaram ku. aku langsung terbangun, "Jam 00.00" kata ku. aku mulai bangun dari tempat tidur ku dan membuka pintu kamar ku. aku menyalakan lampu yang aku perlukan. aku ke lantai 3 tidak ada yang bangun aku melihat jam tangan ku yang aku bawa. di situ menunjukan jam 00.05. "Karin kamu telat 5 menit" kata ku. setelah 10 Menit aku menunggu, "Karin kamu telat 15 menit" kata ku. aku udah capek bediri mulu, aku ambil aja kursi terus duduk di samping kamar karin

**Gak tau kan kenapa Kazune tau itu kamar Karin**

**Normal POV**

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Karin" Tanya Miyon. "menulis Tanda ini kamar ku" kata Karin. "mengapa harus di tandai" tanya Miyon. "aku takut kamar nya tertukar dan biar Kazune tau ini kamar ku" kata Karin. Karin mulai menghias pintu nya dengan tag name. sesudah di beri Tag name ia mulai memberi pita dan akhir nya jadi. 'bagus sekali buatan ku' batin Karin."ahh aku udah ngantuk banget aku mau tidur" kata Karin. Karin masuk ke kamar nya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**Kazune POV  
**

aku menunggu 1 jam dan ternyata Karin masih tidur. "Karin, kamu telat 1jam 15 menit" kata ku. untuk mengusir kebosanan, aku menyalakan handphone ku dan mulai menyetel lagu. aku menggunakan headset pada telinga ku. aku terbawa alunan lagu yang ku dengar. aku tidak sadar bahwa sekarang sudah jam 5. "Kazune, ngapain kamu di sana" tanya Jin. "Nungguin Karin aku udah jam 12 malem bangun tapi dia malah gak bangun-bangun" kata ku."ha..ha..ha yang sabar ya Kazune kamu nungguin berapa jam" tanya Jin. "5 jam" jawab ku singkat. "pas kamu nungguin, kamu ngapain" tanya Jin. "dengerin musik" jawab ku. "ya udah ayo ke bawah aja" kata Jin. Tiba-tiba ada suara teriakkan, "Arrrghh". Aku dan Jin langsung menuju ke tempat asal nya suara. dan yang berteriak itu Himeka. "Himeka ada apa" kata ku. "Tadi ada orang yang masuk ke sini tapi dia hampir tidak kelihatan dan menyerang aku sampai kalian datang dia baru saja pergi" kata Himeka. "siapa orang itu" kata Jin. "apakah kamu terluka" tanya ku. "hanya tangan ku terluka karena serangan itu" kata Himeka. "baiklah, aku ambil kotak P3K dulu Jin tolong jaga Himeka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OF THIS CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

author:"ada review dari Readers nih. Rika sekarang yang baca"

Rika: "dari mo: Aku suka cerita mengandung arti mendalam"

author:"kyaa terima kasih ya, sekarang Kazusa"

Kazusa:"dari misami Ray: Kyaa celitanya cemakin bagus #alaymenjadijadi  
Dari chapter ke chapter ceritanya makin bagus, cuma chapter ini kok sedikit (alah elu juga kayak gitu kalo nulis cerita #jitakkepalasendiri)  
Hehehe tapi gak papalah yang penting update terus  
Himeka: Gak kayak Ray yang jarang update :p  
Ray : Beh, itukan karna suatu alasan wek :p  
Aish ya sudahlah pokok nya Ganbatte ya.  
kalo sempet baca fic Ray yang nan gaje itu ya :p #ditendang  
PS Peftt boleh kita kenalan lewat PM?"

author:"kyaa terima kasih misami ray tentu saja boleh"

Karin:" tumben nih author nyuruh yang lain yang pertama baca Review"

author:"ya gak apa-apa, ya udah kita langsung ke cerita"

* * *

**Wonderful World of Love**

**Warning: gaje, salah ketik, alurnya kacau, dll**

* * *

**Karin POV**

"Arrrrghh" suara keras yang berhasil membangunkan ku. "ada apa sih, oh iya sekarang jam berapa ya" kata ku. aku melihat jam dinding yang berada di kamar ku. "Kyaaa, aku telat bangun! moga aja Kazune belum bangun" kata ku. aku langsung keluar kamar dan pergi ke asal nya suara. aku melihat Jin dan Himeka, tetapi tangan Himeka yang satu nya berdarah dan lukanya seperti luka bakar. "Himeka kau kenapa" tanya ku. "Dia terluka kamu gak liat" bentak Jin. "aku cuma nanya doang kok jadi nya kamu yang marah" kata ku. Tiba-tiba Kazune muncul dengan membawa kotak P3K. "Ka..Kazune kau sudah bangun" kata ku. "iya memang kenapa, gara-gara kamu yang membuat lomba tidak masuk akal! kamu mau ngerjain aku ya!" bentak Kazune. "kok kalian malahan marah sih" kata ku. Tiba-tiba Kazusa dan yang lain datang dan dia kaget melihat tangan Himeka yang berdarah. "Karin, Kazune, Jin apa yang terjadi! tangan Himeka kok bisa berdarah" tanya Kazusa. "Himeka di serang sama makhluk aneh" kata Jin. "kenapa kalian malah berantem, mendingan obatin tangan Himeka yang berdarah itu" bentak Kazusa. "iya..iya, tapi gak usah pakek marah dong" kata Jin. Kazusa mulai mendekati Himeka, Kazune memberi kotak obat itu pada Kazusa. "loh kok malah ngasih aku sih, kan yang tau cara ngobatin nya kan kakak sendiri" ucap Kazusa. "iya..iya nona Kazusa yang super duper cerewet" kata Kazune. "ish, kakak kok malah ngatain aku sih" kata Kazusa. Kazune tidak menjawab perkataan Kazusa dia sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mengobati luka Himeka. luka Himeka berhasil di obati. Kazune berbalik menghadap ku, "berati aku yang menang, tetapi kau sudah mengerjai aku" kata Kazune. "iya..iya aku mengaku kalah sama Kazune" kata ku. Tiba-tiba Ami datang lagi, "Kazune yang menang ya, selamat bagi Kazune" kata Ami. "Ami, tadi ada yang menyerang Himeka sampai tangan Himeka berdarah" kata Jin. "hmm, kalau aku boleh tau bagaimana ciri-ciri orang itu Himeka" kata Ami. "orang itu hampir tidak kelihatan seperti nya dia hampir Invisible. hanya itu yang aku tau karena tampang nya tidak begitu jelas" kata Himeka. "seperti nya aku sudah tau, itu adalah musuh kalian yang dapat berubah dalam mode ghost" kata Ami. "hanya orang tertentu yang dapat melihat orang yang ber mode ghost" lanjut Ami. "mengapa orang itu dapat dilihat Himeka, apakah kami juga dapat ber mode ghost" tanya ku. "tidak, tetapi masing-masing kalian mempunyai kekuatan masing-masing" kata Ami. "Apa kekuatan ku" tanya ku. "Karin memiliki kekuatan Cinta, Kazune memiliki kekuatan yang dilakukan matahari, Kazusa memiliki kekuatan Perasaan. Jin memiliki kekuatan yang dilakukan bulan. Himeka memiliki kekuatan kekeluargaan. Micchi memiliki kekuatan air. Miyon memiliki kekuatan kepercayaan. Yuki dapat mengendalikan langit hingga mendatangkan badai. Rika memiliki kekuatan persahabatan"terang Ami. "tetapi untuk Yuki harus mengandalkan Teamwork, dan untuk yang perempuan harus juga mengandalkan Team work agar bisa mengalahkan ghost itu ya" lanjut Ami. "kelebihan kekuatan kita apa Ami" tanya Himeka. "kalau Karin dapat memanah dengan kecepatan tinggi dan akurat nya 100%. kalau Kazune memiliki banyak tambahan Kekuatan karena identik dengan api dan cahaya, Kazune bisa membuat bola api, cahaya yang silau, menyalakan api di lilin (itu bisa juga ya -_-), mengendalikan api. kalau Kazusa dapat membuat musuh ketawa sampai ajal menjemput nya, air mata berjatuhan tanpa hentinya, sering bengong, marah yang tidak terkendali, tetapi harus kena kalo enggak gagal serangan. untuk Jin dapat memantul kan serangan lawan. Himeka dapat menggunakan perisai dan dapat menangkis semua serangan. Micchi dapat membuat hujan, banjir, membolongkan batu (itu pelajaran IPA tuh tentang pelapukan batuan), mengendalikan air. Miyon bisa mengunci lawan sehingga tidak bisa bergerak. Yuki kalo kekuatannya gabung sama api jadi hujan api, kalo sama air badai hujan, kalo sama cahaya jadi petir. kalo Rika dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan magic dapat membuat lawan menjadi berubah keprilakuan dari jahat menjadi baik" kata Ami. "panjang amat penjelasan nya" kata ku. "masih banyak informasi tetapi kalian cari sendiri ya" kata Ami. Tiba-tiba ada orang yang hampir tidak kelihatan. "itu dia orang nya yang ber mode ghost" kata Ami. "oh jadi kalian bisa melihat ku" kata orang itu yang hampir tidak kelihatan. "Kazune, Karin hanya kalian yang dapat menggunakan kekuatan itu karena kalian sudah menyelesaikan lomba dengan baik" kata Ami. Tiba-tiba Aku dan Kazune berubah menjadi transformasi Dewa. "Aku langsung Memanah dengan benda aneh dengan Hati yang di miringkan 90 derajat. panah melesat dengan cepat dan mengenai pundak si ghost. Kazune menyerang dengan bola api sehingga tubuh ghost ini terluka sangat parah hampir 90% dia mengalami luka bakar yang serius dan 10% mengalami pendarahan yang parah. "aku akan kembali lagi untuk menghabisi kalian" kata orang itu. orang itu langsung pergi menghilang dari hadapan kami. kami berubah lagi menjadi semula. "kalian selamat ya telah mengalah kan ghost itu tapi, permasalahan nya belum berakhir di sini" kata Ami. Ami tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan kami. Tiba-tiba handphone Kazune berbunyi. di handphone Kazune ternyata ada telepon dari Ami. "oh iya aku lupa mengatakan bahwa sekarang sekolah kalian Libur udah ya bye" kata Ami. tut..tut..tut bunyi handphone Kazune yang berati telepon selesai. "aku gak tau kalo Ami punya handphone tuh" kata Kazune. "orang yang irit sampai orang yang mau bicara aja udah di matiin telepon nya" kata Jin. "Kazusa aku punya lomba nih" kata Jin. "lomba apaan" kata Kazusa. "siapa yang punya banyak fans itu menang" kata Jin. "yang pasti kamu lah yang menang" kata Kazusa. "eits, sampai minggu ini loh ngumpulin fans" kata Jin. "tapi itu terlalu susah, ya sudah lah aku terima" jawab Kazusa dengan lemas. "oke, aku mau ngumpulin fans dulu ya Kazusa" kata Jin. "aku juga pasti aku yang akan menang lihat saja kau Jin lihat pembalasan ku" kata Kazusa. Kazusa langsung keluar rumah dengan marah nya. "'Micchi, aku punya lomba" kata Himeka. "Lomba apaan Himeka" tanya Micchi. "Lomba apa ya, coba kamu tebak" Kata Himeka. "Lomba apa ya, hmm lomba masak" kata Micchi. "bukan" kata Himeka dengan singkat. "kalau begitu lomba makan" kata Micchi. "bukan" kata Himeka dengan singkat. "lomba cerdas cermat" kata Micchi. "apa lagi itu sama sekali bukan" kata Himeka. "apakah lomba menangkap serangga" kata Micchi. "ehhhhh" kata Himeka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OF THIS CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
